It is generally known to make paint roller covers with thermoplastic cores. Making the cores out of a thermoplastic material has the advantage that the cores will not delaminate even after prolonged soaking as in the case with most cardboard cores. However, it may still be a problem with the roller fabric prematurely separating from thermoplastic tubular forms, either because the adhesive does not provide a very effective bond between the fabric backing and tubular forms, or the adhesive does not hold up after prolonged soaking in certain types of solvents.
One type of adhesive that has been successfully used in the past to adhere the roller fabric to paperboard cores reinforced with a phenolic resin is a two component thermosetting or epoxy adhesive. However, problems have been encountered in obtaining an effective bond between the fabric backing and thermoplastic tubular forms using an epoxy adhesive.